Shadow of the Force
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A Challenge from 'harold.len.9'. This is a story where Harry's brother is credited with the defeat of Voldemort and Harry gets tired of being ignored so, after learning that the Veil of Death may not actually lead to Death, he decides to leave his world for a place that won't ignore him...and finds a place that is in desperate need of his aide.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a quick heads up to everyone reading this. My knowledge of Star Wars comes from the six movies (I do intend to see the new one that comes out soon though), playing Star Wars the Force Unleashed a few years ago, and reading one of the books. I will try to incorporate some extended Universe aspects where I can but I don't know all of them. If this bothers you then I request that you simply pass this story by and do not rip into it for focusing on Movie Canon rather than extended Canon.**

 **AN2: Also the actual part of the story that takes place in the Star Wars universe begins next Chapter.**

Shadow of the Force (working title)

Chapter 1

-Harry-

Sighing he stared back at the warmly lit windows of the Potter family ancestral home, the sounds of merriment and cheer echoing across the grounds as he walked through the night. Just today he had turned eighteen but that wasn't the cause of celebration, his birthdays never were with his family. No, the cause of celebration was his younger brother getting his first Hogwarts Letter, the oh so famous 'Boy-Who-Lived' had insisted on a celebration being thrown and their parents had been running around frantically all day to make it happen.

He was used to it though, used to being ignored, passed by as if he was nothing. He had dealt with it from his 'family', from his teachers, his classmates, and every other person he had ever met with a few exceptions. The night Voldemort had attacked, Halloween of Nineteen Eighty one, he had been eight years old and looking after his little brother, who was still one, while their parents went to an Order of the Phoenix meeting. None of them had expected Voldemort to attack that night, had expected Wormtail to betray them, but that was exactly what had happened as the Dark Lord blasted open their front door, striding purposefully through the house. Voldemort had tried to order him to stand aside, had even offered him a place within the Dark Lord's ranks if he gave up his brother, but he had refused. Voldemort had told him how his brother, the child born in September, the month of seven, was the one chosen by prophecy to be the only one with the power to defeat the 'immortal Lord Voldemort' and he had decided that if he was to die it wouldn't be as a coward as he mocked the pale snake like figure, calling the man out on being scared of a child.

Voldemort hadn't appreciated it and had fired a killing curse point blank at his forehead as he screamed in pain, the very walls of the house shaking as he saw the rotating orb of emerald light grinding against his skull, trying to pry out his soul as his magic fought against the foul power along with another force he couldn't recognize. In the end, with a scream that shattered every window in the house, he fired the killing curse back at Voldemort in the form of emerald fire as it burned the Dark Lord's stunned body to ashes while a shadowy wraith flew out and he slipped into the realm of unconsciousness.

When he had awoken he learned that his brother, who's had a scar going over his left eye, had been credited with the destruction of Voldemort as the baby's magical core read higher than normal for an infant and his own showed lower than average scores, something he assumed was due to spending so much magic rebounding the curse. When he had been released from St. Mungos he had expected his parents to be happy that he was awake and out of the three day coma he had been in but they had brushed his recovery aside so they could spoil his brother Marcus. They believed Albus Dumbledore when the man said Marcus was the savior of England and refused to listen to anything else so he kept his silence, knowing that telling them the truth would only bring their anger down upon him.

Instead he had tried to simply gain their favor, their love, in any way he could. He did his best to be a good child before Hogwarts, to always do his chores and help out where he could but the most he ever got was a grunt of appreciation. When he got to Hogwarts he had tried to impress them, and his teachers, by performing amazing feats of magic in his courses but they were brushed off. He fully accepted that no matter what he did he would never be truly loved by his parents in his third year when he managed to cast a fully corporeal Patronus and it was pushed to the side for his brother using accidental magic to turn his father's robes pink.

After that he had continued to strive forward and excel but if was for himself, not his family, as he delved into as many magics as he could, learned the rarest and most esoteric arts he could get his hands on, and even worked on developing new magics.

In his fourth year he was exploring the seventh floor of the castle, trying to blow off some steam after being blown off for a date with a Hufflepuff girl he had a crush on, Nymphadora Tonks, when he ended up discovering a magical room that suited to his needs which he later learned was called the Room of Requirements. Inside the room he found many books of magical arts and knowledge as well as things such as gold, jewels, and weapons.

He had gathered up everything that he could, several multi compartment trunks within the room helping a great deal, as he stored up the items and shrunk the trunks down for storage. When he went home for winter break he left to go to Diagon Alley at his first change and sold the jewels, jewelry, and weapons to the goblins in exchange for galleons which he placed in his own private account only he could access as well as for them to get him a House Elf as well as a License to own one.

The goblins had come through with shining colors as within three days he had an incredibly loyal House Elf named Dobby who helped him train with his magic wherever possible, the little guy fanatically loyal to the him as he treated the elf as an actual living being instead of vermin like the elf's previous owners, the Malfoys, had.

During his sixth year he had performed a ritual he had found in one of the tomes he had gotten from the room of requirement, one that would turn him into an elemental mage, an art that had been lost for centuries which made the journal he found the ritual in priceless. The ritual had entailed creating a runic array and filling a golden bowl in the center with whatever element he planned on having as his 'elemental affinity' but instead of casting a lightning spell into the bowl like he had intended his digital watch had slipped off and was accepted by the ritual as he became a technomancer.

The ritual had given him a brain that could process things faster and more accurately as well as allow him to understand any technology he touched as he learned how to build it, he even gained an eidetic memory and the ability to actively manipulate any technology he saw but he was still training with it as it was a new magical art. During his last year at Hogwarts he had passed every one of his NEWTs with flying colors, getting a perfect score in every one he took and graduating top of his class but his parents had brushed it all aside but as he said, he was used to it.

Walking into a barn that he had converted into a workshop the previous summer he set down his army duffle bag with a sigh and stared at his reflection in the mirror, taking in the person he had turned into. His hair went down to his shoulders in a flowing main, part of it hanging down from his temple in a Scottish braid as his emerald eyes stared out of the mirror, uninhibited by glasses as he had gotten muggle laser eye surgery the pervious summer…his parents had never even noticed. His clothes were simple ripped black jeans over the top of black combat boots and on his chest he wore a black t-shirt with emerald green runic arrays of his own design put onto the fabric with a simple black jacket over the top. On his hand he wore black fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles and metal plates on the back of each hand. And, to top it all off, he wore a knife at his hip and had a pistol in a holster that was sown into his jacket.

Shaking his head he grabbed his army duffle and tied it onto the back of his motorcycle before revving the engine and driving off the property, planning on getting the gold from his private vault, which he had been adding to from his trust vault for years, and then leaving Wizarding England forever.

-Lily Potter-

Frowning the matriarch of the Potter family walked through the upper floors of the family manor as she looked for her eldest son Harry as one of the guests, Sirius, had asked where he was. She had been looking for over half an hour as she tried to find her son and when she did she was going to give the boy a piece of her mind about leaving his brother's celebration like he had. Getting to the end of the hall she opened the door to Harry's room and looked in, almost pulling back out before she noticed a letter with something golden atop it on Harry's desk.

Walking over to the desk she saw that it was a letter addressed to 'Lily Potter' in what she thought was her son's handwriting and atop it was the Heir ring of the Potter family which was still with Harry as only a person who was at least eleven years old could be named the heir if there was another holder candidate alive. Frowning she moved the ring to the side and unfolded the letter, her eyes widening with every word as she read:

 _Lily Potter,_

 _By the time you are likely to read this letter I will no longer be in Wizard Britain, I won't be in Britain or even this world at all for that matter. I have grown tired and weary of being ignored and pushed to the side for Marcus, for always being passed up no matter what I tried to do. I gave up trying to gain your love or attention years ago and now I can leave you to focus on Marcus, not that you had any problem with that before. While you may have been a poor mother to me you were at least loving to Marcus and I pray that should you have another child you will raise them like you did Marcus instead of like you did me. I have taken the gold that was from my own private vault which I created and filled on my own work over the years along with a couple of heirlooms that are my birthright but have left the Heir's ring and banished myself from House Potter, taking the name Peverell, so that Marcus can take the Lordship. Wouldn't want to give the Boy-Who-Lived or the Lord Potter a Headache when Marcus tried to act as the Heir Potter and magic refute it after all. By the time you reach this portion of the letter I will have gone through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries as I believe it to be a portal to another plane of existence rather than simply a means of execution. If I'm right then I have a chance to actually live a life where I can find happiness and not be forced to live my life always being pushed to the side as second best and if I'm wrong…then at least I won't be ignored anymore._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Hadrian Peverell_

As soon as she read the letter Lily Potter ran downstairs to get James so they could go to the ministry to stop Harry from going through the veil but, like the letter had said, they were too late. Hadrian Peverell no longer existed in their world.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: A few quick points I would like to go over before we begin. First is that I haven't decided on the official title for the story yet so I am more than willing to take suggestions. Second is that I haven't decided if Harry and his new allies will go back to the Wizarding World to help with their war after they destroy the empire (also open to suggestion). Third is that I looked up the ages of Luke and Leia in the Original movies and, apparently, Luke was twenty one in the first one while Leia was eighteen…impressive for them being twins according to the prequel cannon. Anyway, in this story they're both twins and both twenty one when the story line starts meaning that they are eighteen, just like Harry, in this chapter.**

Shadow of the Force (Working Title)

Chapter 2

-Harry-

Light. All he could see was a bright, blinding light as he felt himself fall through the space between spaces, colors of light and life shooting past his eyes as he thought he saw flashes of existence between each stream of color. He had walked through the veil, the billowing ghostly curtain of the arch and its cool, almost water like, texture gliding over his skin as he followed the whispers of the arch, noticing his 'family' running into the room out of the corner of his eye as he finished stepping through.

As he fell he felt himself be drawn to a different part of the tunnel of light he found himself in, the voices from the arch guiding him as he began to saw tears and tunnels in the corridor of light he found himself in as he followed their pull without question, trusting in the power they represented, the same power that had helped him repel the killing curse ten years before. As he had grown older he had found more and more abilities the strange power granted him from a small precognition that enhanced his reflexes, telekinetic powers, and it even enhanced his occlumency and legilimency by an extraordinary factor.

Seeing the tunnel that the voices urged him to take he forced his body down it as he began to scream in pain, his body moving faster and faster as his skin heated up, the light up ahead seeming almost solid as he shot towards it. Moments after he noticed it he slammed into the almost gelatinous light, the burning hot aurora enveloping his skin as he screamed in pain, the energy rushing into his open mouth and filling him from within before, with an explosive bang, he felt himself hurled from the tunnel and across a dessert floor as the sand tore the skin of his back, further enhancing his pain.

His flight across the dunes was brought to a halt as he slammed into a boulder with a yell as he felt his arm break from the impact. Grunting he tried to force himself up to his feet but his legs collapsed as he dropped back against the rock, his vision swimming and fading to black as his body couldn't handle the pain any longer. Just before he fully blacked out he saw a person, clothed in white, rushing over to his prone form.

When he woke up he instantly doubled over in pain, his body protesting the movement even as he felt his magic and the 'other power' rushing through his form to heal him faster than a normal human body could manage. "Hey, you're awake!" a new voice spoke up as he turned to see a teenager, who looked about his age, smiling at him, "You've been unconscious for four days.".

"Four days?" he asked surprised as he forced himself to sit up, taking in his surroundings as he noted that he was in what could best be described as a sand and stone igloo. "I'm guessing you're the one who helped me?".

"Yeah," the guy said with a small grin "my name's Luke and I brought you in here with my Uncle Owen while my Aunt Beru treated your injuries. How'd you get injured like that anyway? Your clothes were torn up when we found you, although we did bring them in, and you had a strange bag with you as well but we couldn't tell how you even got where you were.".

"The name's Hadrian but you can call me Harry," he grunted as he focused on his power to accelerate the passive healing even further "and I don't even know where the hell I am.".

"You're on Tatooine," 'Luke' said with a shrug as if that explained everything "on my family's moisture farm.".

"Tatooine?" he asked in confusion as he forced himself to his feet, his body healing faster and faster as all he had left were a few scrapes and his broken arm.

"Yeah Tatooine…you know…the _planet_ Tatooine?" Luke asked, the teenager clearly confused by his own lack of knowledge.

"It worked." He whispered to himself as he felt elation flood through him at the knowledge that his plan had worked better than he could have ever dreamed of. Before he had simply thought it would take him to another timeline of his own world, maybe a universe where his own world existed without magic, but to be in a world like this was amazing.

"What worked?" Luke asked him warily, the teenager backing up a bit.

"I'm from a planet that never travelled farther than our own moon," he explained "we weren't all that advanced with our technology. On our planet though was an ancient artifact known as the 'veil of death' which, for centuries, people believed killed anyone who walked through it while destroying their body. After my own research into the artifact I developed a theory that it wasn't a portal to death but another world and it looked like I was right.".

"Why would you risk something like that?" Luke asked in wide eyed shock, the teenager collapsing into a chair while he pumped so much healing energy into his hand it began to glow golden much to Luke's shock.

"I was sick of being ignored and pushed to the side," he said with a calm shrug "as you can tell by my glowing hand my species has some unique abilities, this one is a healing gift. My people's leader decided my younger brother would be amazingly skilled while I would be pathetically weak…at age thirteen I managed a feat that most adults of my people can't accomplish but it was ignored in favor of my little brother turning our father's clothes pink accidentally.".

"W-what else can you do…more importantly how are you doing it?" Luke asked in fascination, his fellow teenager entranced by the glowing and dancing golden light.

"My people manipulate the raw energy of the universe but we can only handle so much at a time," he explained "each of us can handle a different amount and I have not only a great deal of power but control as well. But now I have to decide where to go from here.".

"Good point," Luke mused thoughtfully before the brunette paused and looked at him curiously "why are you trusting me with this information anyway?".

"Because I feel that you are trustworthy," he said with a small smile, grimacing slightly as his arm joined back together with a loud snap "one of my gifts is that I can sense if someone is trustworthy or not and every sense I have is telling me that you are a pure soul.".

"Well if you want to leave the planet you'd need a ship," Luke said, his talking companion smiling at the description he had given, "and do get one you'd either need money to buy one, which I doubt you have as you're new to this world…or you'd need to win one in a bet.".

"A bet might work," he mused to himself as his thoughts went to his army duffle which contained an expanded box filled with different potions, one of which being a decent supply of Felix Felicis "but with who.".

"The one with the most money is Jabba the Hutt who controls the planet," Luke explained with a grimace "he's a crime boss who has a lot of smugglers on his payroll.".

"Now that is interesting." He said with a grin before shaking his head "Anyway, I won't be able to do anything for a week or two. Is there anything I can do to help you and your family around your farm to help pay you back for all that you've done for me?".

"I can ask Uncle Owen," Luke said with a shrug "but unless you know how to fix a broken moisture evaporator or know how to farm I can't think of much you can do.".

"If its technology then there's little that I can't do." He said with a grin as he walked over to his clothes which he repaired with a wave of his hand.

After Luke led him upstairs to the Farm he met 'Uncle Owen' and 'Aunt Beru' who were both pleased to see that he was awake but were completely ecstatic when he was able to repair their damaged Moisture Evaporators to the point where the machines ran even better than they had before. He spent two weeks on the Moisture Farm, doing everything he could to help them while he waited for Dobby to come out of the hibernation he had put his little elf in before going through the veil. His companion living within an expanded trunk that was shrunk down and placed within his expanded duffle bag.

Once Dobby had awoken he found out when the next shuttle from the nearest town would go to Mos Eisley so he could make, and win, a bet with Jabba to get a ship, as well as some funding, to leave the planet and begin exploring the galaxy. Before he left he gave Luke a device he made from some spare parts that, if activated, would send him a signal to let him know that Luke needed his help and that he should come back to the Farm as fast as possible. So, after promising the family that he would keep in touch when he could, he climbed into the speeder with Luke, and shot off to begin his new life.

 **AN: Next chapter Harry enters the bet with Jabba and meets Oola and after that we get into the story line of the movies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back! Now I was going through my thoughts for this story when I realized that I haven't thought of a good girl to have Luke be paired with so if anyone has a suggestion let me know. I can't think of any canon girls that would be their age so I am accepting OC's.**

 **AN: Also, any bolded dialogue in the story just means it's an Alien Language. I already said Harry uses the Force to enhance his Occlumency and Legilimency so it wouldn't be hard to read someone's thoughts to know what they're saying as they say it.**

Shadow of the Force

Chapter 3

-Harry-

Walking into the Mos Eisley Cantina he kept his demeanor calm and collected as he gazed at the various patrons of the bar, using his enhanced legilimency he scanned the mind of the bartender and found a drink that was similar enough to earth beer and ordered it, calmly sipping the beverage as he gazed around the cantina. Every time he met anyone's eyes he would use his powers to read their thoughts to try and find someone in the employ of Jabba, eventually settling on a light blue iguana looking man…or at least he thought it was a man.

Walking up he stared in the individual in the eye, mentally grateful for the individual's weak mind, as he took a copy of the man's native language and spoke in it **"I seek an audience with your employer, Jabba the Hutt. I wish to make a wager with him."**.

At his words the iguana man, his mental scan revealed the being was a 'Rodian' named Greedo, stiffened before eyeing him disdainfully **"And what's in it for me?"** Greedo asked greedily as he picked up on the fools thoughts…as well as what Greedo planned to spend the 'payment' on.

Shooting his hand out he grabbed the Rodian by the throat, hoisting Greedo into the air as the pathetic excuse for a bounty hunter gasped and chocked, clawing at the hand that was crushing the alien's windpipe. **"What's in it for you is that I don't break your little neck."** He said calmly **"Now…are you going to take me to your boss or am I going to explain to him how you tried to drive off someone who wanted to do business with him?"**.

" **I'll…take…you…"** Greedo choked out before he nodded and dropped the Rodian to the floor as the iguana like alien gasped for breath. Grabbing Greedo's money sack he pulled out a few 'Wupiupi' coins and tossed them to the bartender.

"My…apologies for the inconvenience. I'm sure this will rectify the situation." He said calmly, a pointed glare at the still gasping Rodian making sure Greedo didn't complain as he got a greedy nod of agreement from the bartender.

Roughly hoisting the piece of scum to his feet he shoved Greedo towards the door, wanting to go ahead and win his ship and get things over with, the dose of Liquid Luck he had taken shortly before good for another twenty four hours. Greedo quickly led him to a speeder and took them out into the dessert at a fast clip, the one time the Rodian tried to take him to the wrong location he had pulled out his knife and threatened to make sure that Greedo could never again have children…something he was considering anyway after reading the alien's mind and learning of the beings…desires and plans.

An hour later he stood outside the gateway to Jabba's citadel as Greedo talked to the droid that operated the doors, the giant entry way opening for him as he calmly strode inside. Inside the door he found a pale skinned alien with two tentacles growing out of his head that, after a quick mind scan, he found was named 'Bib Fortuna', a Twi'lek that served as Jabba's Majordomo and hated the Hut more than just about anyone. "Greedo says that you wish to make a wager with his Excellency. Is this true?" Bib asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"It is," he said with a nod "my ship I used to get here was damaged while entering the planet, the frame damaged from its age, and is now mere scattered scraps throughout the desert. I wish to wager for both a viable ship as well as a decent amount of money.".

"Against?" Bib asked curiously causing him to smirk.

"That depends on what Jabba needs, supply and demand after all." He said with a grin as Bib nodded and led him down the dark hallway, past several boar like guards before getting to what he assumed was meant to be a 'throne room' as he saw several guards standing throughout the room as well as several singers and dancers around the room to entertain the giant slug he knew was Jabba…as well as a green slave girl that he recognized as being the same species as Bib. "Tell Jabba I also wish to add her to the wager." He said, using every ounce of his Occlumency to keep his voice calm as he pointed at the green skinned slave girl, getting a nod from Bib before the Twi'lek spoke to Jabba in Huttese.

" **Oh exalted one,"** Bib spoke with a low bow **"this stranger comes seeking to make a wager with you so he may gain the materials necessary to leave the planet. He seeks a ship, money, and your new slave girl."**. At the Majordomo's words the entourage within the Throne Room burst into a flurry of noise, some laughing at his apparent 'arrogance' and other in curious whispers.

" **And what does this stranger wager against me?"** Jabba asked, silencing the noise as the entourage hung onto their 'master's' words.

" **He says what he will wager is dependent on what you currently need or desire. I believe his words were…supply and demand.** " Bib answered as Jabba hummed thoughtfully while he felt the Felix Felicis work its magic.

" **I am in need of a new smuggler."** Jabba decided **"He will gain access to a ship either way but should he lose he will not gain the money, nor my new Twi'lek and he will have to spend twenty years serving as my personal smuggler.".**

Before Bib could even turn around he used the Huttese he had been able to learn in the short timeframe, extremely thankful for how useful his enhanced Legilimency was for learning languages when used on a weak minded being. **"I accept,"** he spoke up in Huttese **"now…what sort of wager shall we do?"**. At that question Jabba grinned, a rather sickening sight to be honest, before pulling a switch as the floor fell out beneath him and he landed in a large pit, silently cursing the fact that while he could find some things easily, such as languages, he wasn't used to pulling out other information from different species with different thought patterns and sometimes missed things.

" **You shall fight one of my subordinates,"** Jabba explained to him **"Viscus…failed his last smuggling job for me. If he defeats you then he shall be unpunished but if you win then you win the bet. Keep in mind though that while he is ordered to do his best not to kill you…you will have to kill him to win."**. After the explanation Jabba laughed loudly, as did the entourage, as the slave girl who he hoped to win and free watched him wide eyed.

Hearing a grinding noise he turned to see a metal gate rising up as a creature with red skin, black markings, and cranial horns walked out, scowling at him viciously as Jabba barked out instructions to the newcomer that he assumed was Viscus.

As he inspected his 'opponent' he found himself struggling to enter the beings mind, feeling an impressive, if undeveloped, defense as he figured that this 'Viscus' had the ability to use the same powers he had, even if at a smaller level, but was untrained in its use. The most he got were brief flashes of the beings life…most of them sickening as he looked into the depraved psyche of the twisted individual who had raped, stole, and murdered for Jabba and done so happily.

Losing any guilt over what he would have to do, seeing it as more of an execution than anything else at this point, he dropped into a stance as one of the pig like guards dropped a couple of items down into the pit that looked like short swords as he and Viscus each picked up one. **"I'll allow you each to have a vibroblade to make this more…interesting."** Jabba called out **"Begin!"**.

The instant Jabba gave the order Viscus shot forward, slashing the vibroblade at him with a yell as he leapt back to avoid the slash, his Felix Felicis helping him more than his powers in the situation as he met the new experience of dealing with someone else born with the same gifts he had. Bobbing and weaving around Viscus' strikes he studies his opponent's fighting style and attack patterns, using both his natural skills along with his technomancer enhanced mind and the Felix felicis coursing through his system as he looked for a possible opening.

Ducking under a rather vicious strike he used a small opening to shoot his free hand forward and struck Viscus in the nose, shattering the feature as his opponent stumbled back with a yell of pain while the audience laughed uproariously at the sight of first blood.

The blow only further enraged his already blood crazed adversary as Viscus charged at him, slashing with wild abandon as he simply dodged each strike, letting his opponent tire out until the strikes were coming slower and slower.

Finally seeing a large enough opening he shot forward and buried his vibroblade into Viscus' heart…or where he assumed the heart would be. Thankfully, and quite likely thanks to Felix, luck was on his side as his blade did indeed pierce Viscus' heart if the alien's sudden collapse and gasping chokes were any indication.

Looking away he tried not to stare at the dying being next to him, not liking having to kill but understanding the necessity of it having taken a life before. It had been when he was fifteen and wandering around muggle London, a mugger had tried to rob him and he had bolted, hoping to get far enough away that he could apparate to Diagon alley or Hogsmede, having learned how to do so recently in preparation for his test. Unfortunately the crook was in good shape and was able to keep up until he had gotten cornered on a rooftop where he had fought back, overpowering the assailant but accidentally pushing the crook off of the roof.

He had apparated to his godfather's house at that point, going into a rather violent shock over what happened as Sirius found him on the front porch of Grimmuald Place and led him inside. While Sirius had never been the perfect godfather the man had cared more about him than his parents ever had and had spent several months helping him move on past what happened, accepting the fact that while he should never enjoy killing he should learn to accept that sometimes there would be instances where he would have to and, more importantly, that doing so did not make him evil.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Jabba roared angrily at having lost the bet before growling out to the Majordomo to take him and the new slave girl to 'ship yard six' as well as to bring a set amount of Wupiupi.

Nodding quickly Bib hastily led himself and the slave girl out of the palace, and more specifically away from the angry Hutt, and onto a speeder where they were taken to an area full of ships that were barely holding together.

"His excellency states that you are to have one of these ships as well as these Wupiupi." Bib explained to him, handing over a small sack of coins "You may take any ship you wish to, even salvage parts from other ships, but must be gone within three days.".

Nodding in understanding he turned to go and begin looking through the ships when Bib grabbed his arm, "Listen…whoever you are," Bib said softly, glancing at the slave girl sadly "take care of her. While I may not be able to do much to change whatever Jabba does…I do care about my own.".

Nodding in understanding he promised to do whatever he could to look after her before he entered the ship yard. Three days later a ship could be seen exiting Ship Yard six, a black and silver Marauder-Class Corvette with a more pointed nose. He had found the ship in a great deal of disrepair but had used his technomancy to take parts from other ships to put her back to pristine condition, after spending six hours assimilating the technological make-up of the magnificent ship into his mind.

The Twi'lek girl, who he learned was named Oola, was a great help as she was able to help pull him from his work when needed so they could eat, having found a speeder among the ships that they used to go to the nearby Mos Eisley to grab food when needed. He had talked to her and learned more about her past, as she did with him, and he told her the same things he had told Luke, about coming from another world and why he had left.

Now he intended to explore this amazing new galaxy, his new friend at his side for as long as she wanted to be, as he sought to learn as much as he could about the new place he called home. "First stop," he said to Oola as he began putting in coordinates for a hyperspace jump to a planet with several skilled mechanics and inventors, according to his ships database anyway, "is to get several droids and a few more crew members. I can barely manage this ship by myself with my powers and I can't focus on much else because of it.".

 **AN: I'm trying to use what I can from the Star Wars Canon and extended universe but I'm no expert in it so anything you see that may be off please let me know. Also, Harry is going to be exploring the galaxy to learn about different things and explore so if you know of any cool planets or ruins, please tell me in a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Before we begin I want to state that there is a poll on my profile about a new star wars story and I would really like people to vote on it as I'm more than a little stumped with it.**

 **AN2: This begins during the fourth movie, after Luke and his family bought R2-D2 and C3PO.**

 **AN3: The Harry exploring thing is going to be mentioned mainly in exposition in flashbacks but it is going to have a companion piece, going over Harry's three years of exploration so any suggestions on where you want him to go, tell me now…or later on…I just want suggestions.**

 **AN4: Finally is Harry's crew. You've already met Harry and Oola but here are the rest of the crew (that I know for sure will be) and a few others that I'm thinking. I won't update the story for a while as I'm trying to finish the two 'force unleashed' games and I'm planning on adding some characters form that to his crew. Here's who I have so far:**

 **Guaranteed:**

 **Harry (Captain)**

 **Oola (medic)**

 **An OC Albino Wookie (engine repairs)**

 **Dobby (maintenance)**

 **Luke**

 **Leia**

 **_ (tactician) (I left it blank as it's a fun surprise)**

 **Various droid workers**

 **Considering:**

 **Galen Marek A.K.A Star Killer (a possible second in command)**

 **Juno (possible chief pilot)**

 **Proxy**

 **HK-47**

 **Maris Brood**

Shadow of the Force

Chapter 4

-Luke-

"Thanks Aunt Beru, everything looks great." He said with a smile as he walked up and joined his family at the table, spooning some of his aunt's delicious food onto a plate.

"So Luke," his Uncle asked, talking around a bite of food "how are those droids looking?".

"They've got a lot of mileage on em but I think they'll work out alright." He answered before frowning "But Uncle Owen…I think that those droids might be stolen.".

"What makes you say that?" his Uncle asked with a frown while drinking some water.

"You mean besides the fact that we bought them from the Jawas?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as his Uncle choked on the water and his aunt giggled at the statement.

"Must you channel Harry when I'm drinking?" his Uncle asked him with a frown but he could tell that the man was amused. Harry had come back to visit them a couple times over the past few years and every time he did Harry would fix up everything they had to better than new condition.

"Yes…yes I must." He said with a happy nod "Anyway, I was saying I thought they were stolen because I found an old recording in that R2 unit, it was addressed to someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi…I wonder if he's related to Old Ben.". After a few moments of silence he looked up to see the shocked and, dare he say it, fearful expressions on his Aunt and Uncle's faces. "You…you know who they're talking about…don't you?" he asked them in surprise.

"I met Obi-Wan before yes," his Uncle said hesitantly "but he's dead…been dead for a long time. He died around the same time as your father and was an old friend of his.".

"He knew my father?!" he asked in shock as his Uncle nodded with a frown but quickly changed the subject and refused to return to it, no matter how much he pleaded. "Speaking of the droids though," he said after a few minutes of awkward silence "I think with them you might finally be able to have enough help around here that I can go out on my own.".

"We've been over this before Luke," his Uncle sighed in exasperation "with these new droids I can try to make enough off of this year's crop and hire enough hands so that you can try and enroll in the academy next year.".

"But-" he tried protesting before his Uncle cut him off.

"No Luke, I can't lose you just yet. We need you here.".

Scowling he slammed his napkin onto the table and stormed off downstairs, angry not only that his Uncle wouldn't let him go but that the man wouldn't even let him finish speaking. He had wanted to go to the Pilot Academy in the past but the last time Harry had come the man had offered him a chance to join his crew and he wanted to accept.

The next day he found himself just as frustrated as he was angry the night before, the little R2 unit having wandered off into the dessert to try and find this apparently dead Obi-Wan and now he had to go find the little pain in the neck before his Uncle found out and blew a gasket. "Anything on the scanner?" he asked C3PO as they sped along the dessert.

"Nothing yet sir," the brown nosing droid said "wait…there's something up ahead.".

"Yeah, I see him." He said with a scowl as he pulled the speeder out in front of the little R2 unit as he put a hand out to stop the small droid. "You know," he grunted as he hefted the droid up to place it into the speeder "you might just be more trouble than you're worth.".

C3PO's loud cry of "Sir!" caught his attention as he spun around just in time to be struck across the face with the butt of one of the sand people's riffles, knocking him to the ground in a daze as the creature roared victoriously above him before freezing. Shakily turning in the direction the now scared sand person was looking he saw a figure in a robe swaying over as the sand people began to flee.

"Hello there," the hooded figure said happily once close enough, dropping the hood to reveal Old Ben Kenobi "what are you doing so far out into the dessert?".

"This little droid," he said, recognizing the old man who had helped his Aunt look after him a couple times when he was younger "ran off last night. I think he's searching for his former master.".

"Isn't that interesting," Ben said in surprise "it's not often one sees that level of dedication in a droid. What was this former master's name might I ask?".

"Well I think it might have been a relative of yours actually," he said as he got up with a grimace "a guy named Obi-Wan Kenobi but my Uncle said he died years ago.".

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Ben asked in surprise as the old man sat down on the side of the speeder "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time.".

"You knew him?" he asked eagerly, his curiosity picked by the mystery.

"No, I _know_ him. Or I should hope so, he's me after all." Ben said with a smile before leaning closer to inspect the droids "But I don't remember ever owning…wait…R2-D2? C3PO? Is that you?".

"Why yes it is sir but I can't say that I recognize you." C3PO said with a tone of confusion.

"No I doubt you would," Be- Obi-Wan said with a chuckle before pushing up "but come, we can continue this discussion at my home. The Sand People may be easily frightened but they'll soon return, and in greater numbers.".

"Moving sounds like a good idea." he agreed before getting into the driver's seat of the speeder while Obi-Wan climbed in and C3PO sat on the back, clutching tightly to the tailfin as the sped across the dessert.

Getting back to Obi-Wan's home he looked at the old man intrigued "Now, how come you said you didn't expect for the droids to remember you? You were their master weren't you?".

"I wasn't," Obi-Wan denied "your father was. He built C3PO himself as a matter of fact, right here on Tatooine when he was still a small child, using spare parts that were just lying around.".

"That's amazing!" he breathed in awe as the elderly man in front of him chuckled at his expression "Did he build R2 as well? And you never did say why they wouldn't remember you.".

"No," Obi-Wan said with a nostalgic smile "R2 was given to your father as a gift by your mother shortly after they met here on Tatooine when she was stranded. And as for why they wouldn't recognize me…well around the time of the formation of the Empire they both ended up gaining knowledge of a sensitive nature about several important figures in the galaxy and their memories were wiped to ensure they didn't reveal the secret.".

"That would explain it." he said with a nod "But how did you know my father? He was a pilot…right?".

"Yes and no," Obi-Wan answered, standing up with a grunt as the elderly man opened up an old wooden chest "when I met your father he was only nine years old while I was in my early twenties…but your father was already one of the greatest pilots I'd ever met. He entered the Bunta Eve Pod Race and won the prize money that we used to get the part to repair our ship and then later on brought down the blockade and around the planet of Naboo, subsequently destroying a droid army.".

"When he was nine?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Well to be fair the piloting in the pod race was intentional and he used the abilities that allowed him to become my apprentice to win that," Obi-Wan said, looking up from the trunk with a smirk "as for bringing down the blockade…well that was luck as he accidentally activated a star fighter he was hiding in and wasn't able to find the switch to turn off the auto pilot until after the battle had ended, during which he crashed in the hangar of the main station running the blockade and…well he tried firing the ship's weapon systems at a droid and hit the ships main reactor.".

Staring at the old man in a deadpan expression he said "Nobody's that lucky.", causing Obi-Wan to laugh happily.

"You'll find that your father had a way of making the universe bend to his strange view of the world in his youth," Obi-Wan said happily "it was both a great asset and a great headache for myself as his trainer as well as the others we worked with.".

"Trainer?" he asked confused "In what?".

In was of response Obi-Wan smiled widely and pulled out a metal cylinder from the chest "Ah, here it is." The old man said before flipping a switch as a glowing blue blade shot from the end, causing him to leap back in shock "Your father, like myself, followed the way of the Jedi Knight. This was his lightsaber actually…I'd think he'd want you to have it.".

"M-me?" he asked as he took the sword, holding the blade reverently as it was the only thing he had ever had of his fathers…unless one counted the two droids.

"Well who else?" Obi-Wan asked with a smile "Now come here little one," the old Jedi said to R2 "let's see this message.".


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright everyone, before we begin I'm going to say that this will be my last update for an unknown period of time as I'm working on a project for my stories here that will be the greatest update I've ever done and I want to make it as amazing as possible.**

 **AN2: I've decided on the majority of Harry's crew and I'm going to show those here (barring a few surprises)**

 **First off his Marauder-Class Corvette (which if you don't know what it looks like there's a picture on my Facebook Page) has extended space on the inside to hold a larger crew as well as be able to set up a room where they can grow their own food. It also has a dozen Y-Wing fighters and the Starship the 'Rogue Shadow' (Please note that I do have a good reason for the Rogue Shadow, Galen, Juno, and Proxy)**

 **For her crew it goes as follows (if there is _ instead of a name that means it's a surprise XD)**

 **Harry (Captain)**

 **Galen Marek A.K.A Starkiller (Second in Command)**

 **Juno Mars (Chief Pilot)**

 **_ (Head of Droid control)**

 **Oola (Medic)**

 **An OC Albino Wookie [still need a name for him] (Engine repairs)**

 **Dobby (overall ship maintenance and cleaning)**

 **_ (Tactician)**

 **Proxy (Private guard for officers)**

 **HK-47 (Private guard for officers)**

 **Maris Brood (commander of ground troops when going into hostile areas to explore)**

 **Captain Rex (Chief of Security) [took the name from the show but it won't be that clone]**

 **A group of roughly one thousand clone troopers who defected when they refused to kill Jedi**

 **A selection of various droids, both battle and non, to take care of the ship**

 **Eventually:**

 **Luke**

 **Leia**

Shadow of the Force

Chapter 5

-Luke-

His mouth set in a firm line he kept his eyes on the horizon, speeding towards Mos Eisley with Obi-Wan, R2-D2, and C3PO with him. He sped away from the life he knew and the burned wreckage of what had been his family's moisture farm, his Aunt and Uncle both dead after being murdered.

He had shown Obi-Wan the message hidden in R2-D2 and received watched the full message from a beautiful woman the aged Jedi Master called Princess Leia who was begging Obi-Wan for aide. The woman had asked Obi-Wan to take the R2 unit to her father on Alderan as it contained secret plans to aid the rebel alliance.

Obi-Wan had asked him to join with the aged Jedi in the mission, to learn the ways of the Jedi Order like his father before him and become the old man's apprentice but he had refused. He explained how he couldn't just abandon his Aunt and Uncle out of the blue and even still, he already had hopes to join the crew of a friend's ship within the next year.

Obi-Wan had been openly disappointed at his answer but accepted it and asked to be taken as far as Mos Eisley. Even still, he was sure he had seen a flash of conflicted relief behind the old man's eyes before they had gotten into his speeder to head back to his farm where Obi-Wan could explain about why the Droid would no longer remain on Tatooine.

On the way they had run into the Jawa tribe that had sold him R2 and C3PO in the first place and found them all dead. They were slaughtered by Imperial Stormtroopers who had taken the time to disguise it as a raid from the Sand People. Realizing that the Jawas would have given up his family in a heartbeat they sped back to the farm only to find it razed, the charred skeletons of his Aunt and Uncle laying in the dirt outside.

He had nearly lost himself to grief at the sight of their charred remains but Obi-Wan had used a force technique to, for a short time, bring them back as force ghosts so he could gain closure.

-Flashback-

He stared at the transparent visages of his beloved Aunt and Uncle, their shades smiling down at him with love filled eyes. "Oh my boy," his Aunt, and the only mother figure he'd ever known, tried to cup his cheek only for her spectral hand to pass through him "my beautiful little boy."

"I'm sorry," he cried as he tried to hold them even as he simply slipped through their ghostly forms "I…I couldn't save you!"

"Enough of that Luke." His Uncle chided, trying to swat his forehead with clear fingers "We died yes, the empire killed us yes, but it wasn't your fault. If anything I'm grateful that you weren't here because then you'd be a skeleton right alongside us."

"But-" he tried to protest as his Aunt kissed his forehead with ghostly lips.

"No Luke," she said softly "we love you, both of us do. You're the son we never had and we couldn't be prouder of you. Mourn us yes but don't let our deaths drag you down or destroy you. Keep our memories alive by living your live to the fullest you can."

"Do what your Aunt says Luke," Uncle Owen said with a proud smile at him "and try to find Harry if you can. Oh, and if the two of you see any Stormtroopers and you know you're not in danger…give em hell!"

"Owen!" Beru chided before turning back towards him just as they started to fade "And Luke, we-" but he never found out what they tried to say as they faded before they finished.

Rising from the ground he whipped away his tears and turned back to Obi-Wan, "Let's go," he said in a choked up voice "there's nothing left for me here."

-End Flashback-

Pulling up in front of a bar called the Mos Eisley Cantina he walked in along with Obi-Wan and the droids. "Hey!" the bartender yelled when they were barely through the door of the smoke filled bar, pointing at the two droids "We don't serve their kind here!"

"Go wait by the speeder." he ordered softly as the golden protocol droid nodded and led the little astro droid back out.

"I'll try to find us transportation off the planet," Obi-Wan whispered to him "try to stay out of trouble."

Ignoring the man's statement, he walked over to the bar and ordered a drink that Harry had mentioned to him before, dutifully ignoring the looks he was getting from the various patrons of the inn. He was just about to take a sip of his drink when a blue alien with two pink bulges under its chin growled at him. He was about to ignore the creature and enjoy his drink when the ugly bastard next to him grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around. "My friend doesn't like you." The disfigured looking being sneered.

"So?" he asked coldly, channeling Harry's habit of mouthing off when in a bad mood before moving to return to his drink.

Before he could actually manage to enjoy some of it the patron yanked him around again "I don't like you either." The alien said with an ugly sneer. When he simply gave a deadpan blink, completely unimpressed the alien growled and jabbed at his chest with a greasy finger "You don't get it do you?" the alien snarled, "We're wanted men! I have the death sentence on twelve systems!"

"Just twelve?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, knowing it would piss the idiot off and, sure enough, the two aliens yelled and tried to attack him only for the blue one to lose an arm while the smaller disfigured looking one lost a head to a glowing blue lightsaber held by Obi-Wan.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?" the old man asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't go looking for it, it decided to find me." He said with an uncaring shrug causing the old man to frown.

"Come, believe I may have found someone who can get us off world." Obi-Wan told him and led him over to a table where they saw another human and a large Wookie.

"So," the man says once they sit down "the name's Han Solo, I'm Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewy here tells me that you two are trying to get passage to the Alderan system."

"Yes indeed, assuming it's a fast ship." Obi-Wan said with a nod.

"Assuming? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han asked them in a mixture of shock and indignation.

"Should I have?" the aged Jedi asked with honest confusion.

At that Han leaned forward with a cocky smirk and stated "It's the ship that made the Kessler Run in less than twelve Parsecs. It's outrun Imperial Starships and I'm not talking about the local cruisers mind you but the big Corillian ships. Is that fast enough for you old man? What's the cargo anyway?"

"Only passengers." Obi-Wan said with a calm expression "Myself, the boy, two droids…and no questions asked."

"You in some kind of local trouble?" Han asked with a chuckle and he had to resist punching the cocky captain

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any…Imperial Entanglements." Obi-Wan said stiffly but he knew that the old man made a mistake judging by the greedy look in the Captain's eyes.

"Well that's the real trick isn't it," Han said leaning back with the smirk of a man who thought they had all the cards "and that's going to cost you something extra. I want ten thousand, all in advanced."

"Ten Thousand?!" he whispered in shock "We might as well buy our own ship for that you two bit hustler!"

"And who'd pilot it kid? You?" Han asked with an amused sneer.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye he gave the duo in front of him a vicious smirk "I'm not a bad pilot myself but I have a better idea. We'll get him," he pointed to the person he just saw walk in "to take us for free."

"Do you know who that is brat?" Han asked wide eyed "He's-"

"An old friend." He said, cutting off the conman as he pulled the old Jedi up and walked over to the raven haired captain "Hello Harry." He said somewhat stiffly as the captain looked at him in relief.

"Luke!" Harry said, pulling him into a tight brotherly hug "Thank the Force I was worried about you after your Aunt and Uncle activated the Emergency Beacon. I'm guessing since you're here safe that it was just an accident?"

Realizing that his Aunt had likely been trying to tell him that they had called Harry he felt a new tear fall from his eye "They're dead Harry," he whispered as his friend froze, as did the human and the Twi'lek that stood behind his friend "both of them. Murdered by Stormtroopers."

"I'm sorry Luke," Harry said, placing a strong hand on his shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning to the man who was standing behind the group "Galen, when we get back to the ship send a message out to the crew. It's now open season on all Stormtroopers."

"Yes Captain." The man with short cropped hair said with a nod.

"Luke said that you could get us to Alderan." Obi-Wan spoke up hesitantly, staring at the angry man hesitantly.

"Easily," Harry said with a nod "come on. I have a smaller ship docked here in one of the hangars and it can take us up to my main ship." Nodding they followed his friend to a ship that Harry introduced as the Rogue Shadow before climbing aboard and blasting off towards the space above the planet.

-Omake-

-End of Marcus' first year-

Panting he lay on the ground, bloodied and bruised next to his friends Ron and Hermione. They had put together clues throughout the year about how the Philosopher's stone was hidden in the abandoned third floor corridor and were sure about how Voldemort would be going after it. The only thing that had actually surprised him was that it was Quirrell who was aiding Voldemort instead of Snape like his father always said would eventually happen.

"So," the Voldemort possessed Professor Quirrell sneered at them, "this is the best that the vaulted 'Boy-Who-Lived' can do? Pathetic."

"Shut up!" he yelled and fired a reducto at the Dark Wizard only for it to be swatted aside like a fly, exploding against a column while the arrogant bastard simply laughed at him.

"Oh this is rich," Voldemort, hissed at him mirthfully before moving to examine the Mirror of Erised once more, "I wonder how well the real Boy-Who-Lived would have done."

"What are you talking about?!" he spat, his pride wounded by how easily he had been beaten "I am the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"No you're not," Voldemort brushed off his anger with a shrug "your brother was. You were simply given the title because the Headmaster is a senile old fool who didn't recognize that your brother's core readings being below average were due to it being drained from reflecting the killing curse. Thankfully, you and your family saw to his death almost a year ago so that little problem is out of the way already. I really should be thanking you if I'm honest."

That one statement floored him, he wasn't the real Boy-Who-Lived, everything he knew about who he really was, everything he could do, was a lie! "You're lying!" he protested desperately, tears coming from his eyes at the fact that he wasn't the Hero his parents raised him to believe he was.

"I swear on my life and magic that your brother was the one to reflect my killing curse now will you please be silent! It's impossible to think with all your noise." Voldemort said irritably, a pulse of magic verifying the oath as he collapsed, unable to think as his friends stared at him wide eyed.

Voldemort might very well have killed them after getting the stone if his parents and Dumbledore hadn't burst into the room and curb stomped the possessed Death Eater. "Mom." he panted wide eyed "Dad. We were wrong, we were so wrong."

"What do you mean Marcus, wrong about what?" his mom asked his as she clutched him tightly as she had become more much protective of him after Harry had gone through the veil of Death.

"About who I am. I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived." He said as he clutched her shirt.

"Of course you are Marcus," his dad tried to reassure him "just because you didn't win today doesn't mean anything. You're young and-"

"No!" he yelled as he grabbed his dad's shirt "Voldemort he…he told me how Harry was the one to reflect the curse, not me…he swore on his life and magic about it."

Everything went dead silent for a moment before his mother gasped, Dumbledore fainted, and his Dad summed up the entire situation with one word "Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A quick change about the crew information is that there are now two hundred Y-wing fighters and two backups for the Rogue Shadow.**

 **AN2: Also the Tactician's backstory may not be exactly the canon one but I heard it this way and thought it was awesome.**

Shadow of the Force

Chapter 6

-Harry-

"Can this small ship get us all the way to Alderan?" the old man with Luke asked skeptically as the ascended out of the planet's atmosphere.

"No but it's just to get us up to my main ship." He said as he stood back, his second in command Galen Marek piloted the Rogue Shadow away from the planet.

"Main ship?" Luke asked eagerly as he had to subdue a small chuckle. Every time he came back to Tatooine to visit Luke, Owen, and Beru he had refused to tell them what sort of ship he was the captain of to keep them curious as Luke pleading to know had been highly amusing.

"Yes Luke, you can finally know what type of ship it is." He teased.

"How did you get to Tatooine so quickly if I may ask…Harry was it?" the old man questioned, the elderly figure's eyes showing wariness and distrust.

"I was already heading over." He said as he walked over to Oola and wrapped an arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder "I…well I had wanted to invite you, Owen, and Beru to my wedding."

Luke was wide eyed at that piece of news, "Wedding?!" the once farm boy said shocked as he nodded and Oola gave a small giggle before kissing his cheek lovingly.

"Oola and I decided to get married." He admitted as Luke grinned, his friend clearly thrilled at some sort of positive news in the darkness that had suddenly hit Luke's life.

"Congratulations," Luke said sincerely "both of you."

Before he could thank his friend Galen spoke up "Approaching the Citadel Captain." As all eyes turned look out the front of the Rogue Shadow.

"Luke, old man." He said as he stared at the ship he had restored to its full glory "Welcome, to the Citadel. A marauder class corvette that I've personally given enhancements to over the past few years."

"Wow." Luke said wide eyed as the young Skywalker and the older man stared wide eyed at the massive ship.

"Greetings," a new voice spoke up through their communication system "Rogue Shadow One, please give clearance codes to gain access to main hanger."

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd speak up Jarvis." He said cheerfully before looking at the newcomers "Jarvis here is an AI I developed to help with the ship. He's the head of Droid control and keeps an eye on the systems for my ships. If it weren't for him the ship wouldn't be able to run half as well as it does."

"You flatter me sir. Clearance codes please." Jarvis said through the system.

"Entry code 2-2-6-5-8-9-Foxtrot." Galen spoke up as Jarvis processed the code.

"Thank you Sir, welcome back." Jarvis' cheerful voice said after it finished processing the code.

"Good to be back Jarvis." He said with a grin before turning to the still stunned Luke and old man, "Jarvis here is a life saver…and much better than his predecessor Ultron."

"Yes Ultron was rather rude." Oola said, her tone showing she was still upset at the now destroyed AI.

"That he was…and what is your name any way old timer?" he asked the white haired man who shook himself before turning to face them.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi." The man said simply and he could see that the old timer still didn't trust him, something Luke clearly noticed as well judging by his friend's irritated expression.

"Harry," the groaning voice of Galen spoke up "I think Jarvis hates us."

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked "He seemed friendly enough to me."

"He sent the Claptraps…didn't he?" Oola asked with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"The what?" Obi-Wan and Luke asked confused.

"CL4P-TP, also known as Claptrap. It's a robot model that one of my crew members, Dobby, created a few years ago and the damn things are the most annoying robots ever created." He explained, having been less than pleased with the creation Dobby made, the little elf having gained a gift with machines due to being bonded to his magic.

As they disembarked the ship Obi-Wan still didn't look convinced "How bad could it-" the old man began before being cut off.

"Minion!" the little robot said cheerfully as it zoomed up the ramp and began spinning around their legs energetically "You're back. Oh, Oola!" the robot zoomed towards his soon to be wife and started trying to hump her leg. The key word was tried as he grabbed the tiny robot and threw it, the robot shattering when Galen hit it with a blaster a moment later causing the rest of the Claptraps to scream and scatter.

"See what I mean?" he asked, sending a look at a horrified Obi-Wan.

"It had the intelligence level of Jar Jar." The old man said horrified as they exited the ship.

"Captain on deck!" a strong voice called out as he turned to see two hundred members of his crew in black and silver clone trooper armor, saluting him while their leader, Commander Rex, stood at attention in front of the formation.

"At ease men." He ordered as his men took a slightly more relaxed stance.

"Is…is that…" Obi-Wan asked wide eyed and fearful.

"Luke, Obi-Wan, meet the forgotten Squadron…or at least part of it." He said proudly as Captain Rex walked over "While most of the Clone Troopers obeyed the order to begin killing Jedi many refused and turned awol. I've found around a thousand of the clones and they're a part of my crew, still in their prime due to Clones aging much slower than regular humans."

"We stand ready to serve you Captain." Rex said with military poise.

"Very good Commander," he said with a nod "now follow me to the bridge and send an order for all of the Officers to head there as well."

"Yes Captain." Rex nodded before the clone began giving orders on an intercom system.

"Come on," he said to the others as they walked over to a shuttle like area that would take them to the bridge, the Commander joining them after a moment "most of them will probably beat us there."

It took five minutes for the advance shuttle to get us to the bridge but when the doors opened he looked around and saw six of the seven remaining officers and frowned slightly before noticing him in the rafters. "Come on in and I'll introduce you to everyone." He told Luke and Obi-Wan as they walked over to the large table in the middle of the room. "You've already met Galen Marek, my second in Command, Oola, my soon to be wife and head medical officer, and Commander Rex who is in charge of the Clones."

As he spoke the three officers he mentioned walked to their places around the table, nodding to Obi-Wan and Luke as they did so. "Next we have Juno Marek, Galen's wife." He introduced the beautiful woman who stood next to Galen "She's our chief pilot."

"Here we have Dobby," he introduced the ever eager little elf "who invented those damned Claptrap robots. His duty is to oversee overall ship maintenance and cleaning."

"Dobby likes his Claptraps." Dobby protested with a pout as everyone else sent the elf an irritated look.

"Here we have Marris Brood," he gestured to the beautiful Zabrak woman and noticed Luke flush red "who leads the ground troops whenever we visit a planet with hostile natives or wildlife."

"This is Greybok." He moved over to a massive white Wookie who let out a roar with a nod "He keeps up with our engines and make sure they're repaired."

"And these," he got to two human sized robots "are HK-47 and Proxy who serve as guards for the officers. I'd introduce you to our Tactician but he seems to be hiding. Anyway everyone, these are Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi-" he failed to get any farther than they when his tactician in the rafters leapt down with an angry yell, igniting four lightsabers in his mechanical limbs. One lightsaber burned bight blue, one emerald green, and two pitch black and smoking.

"Grievous!" Obi-Wan yelled, the old man leaping back and activating his own lightsaber.

"Stand down!" he yelled, flexing his power with the force to draw the attention of the two apparent enemies. "What the hell is going on here?"

"He is the one who killed me!" his tactician, General Grievous, snarled angrily from within the mechanical shell.

"He fought for the empire!" Obi-Wan yelled, thrusting the lightsaber in the half droid's direction.

"Enough!" he yelled furiously as everyone became silent. Taking a moment to calm himself he used the force to take the lightsabers away from the two "You two can have them back later when I know you won't attack each other." He scolded.

"Um…what's the story here?" Luke asked confused.

"This, Luke, is General Grievous." He explained, "He was loyal to Count Dooku during the Clone Wars but his story is more complicated than that. General Grievous was originally a Kaleesh warlord named Qymaen jai Sheelal. Grievous was born during the Huk War where the insectoid Huk's were trying to conquer the reptilian Kaleesh for slave labor. Grievous' father decided to focus his sons rage by teaching him to use a slug throwing rifle. Grievous at eight years old had forty kills under his belt and by twenty-two he had so many kills he was considered a demigod by his people."

"Once he had matured Grievous had a prophetic dream where he hunted and killed a dangerous beast using a sword. This dream had such an effect that Grievous went into the forest to enact the dream. Once he found the creature, he encountered a Kaleesh woman who had already slain the beast. This woman, Ronderu lij Kummar, would become Grievous partner and his treasured love."

"The pair became known as living incarnations of a Kaleesh story. Both would form a strong bound and teach each other their fighting techniques. This was the first time Grievous learned to use a sword. Their battles an accumulated kills during the Huk war would have both recognized has demigods and saviors of their people."

"During one encounter Ronderu and Grievous were separated and she fell to the Huk's barbed spears. She would meet her end in a watery grave. Grievous was sent into a long spiraling depression. He pleaded with his gods to just see her one more time, though his prayers were never answered. Grievous would take his anger out on the invaders. He went on to expel every Huk from his planet as well as taking several wives and having thirty children though nothing would snap him out of his depression. This was when Grievous left behind his birth name Qymaen jai Sheelal and became General Grievous."

"Once Grievous started to eliminate the Huk worlds in revenge for his partners death the Huk's turned to the Galactic Republic for aid. Once the Republic was on the Huk's side the Kaleesh would face economic hardship from embargo's, Republic sanctions, and hefty fines. Hundreds of thousands of Kaleesh died during this time of poverty. San Hill of the Intergalactic Banking Clan saw an amazing opportunity. He proposed that he could alleviate some of Kaleeshes debts and Grievous would work for him as an enforcer of the Banking Clan. Grievous did not want to work as a thug for the Banking Clan though he longed for battle and wanted to help his people so he agreed. Grievous was not allowed to bring his Kaleesh elite and was given command of the Banking Clan's Battle Droids."

"Grievous was appalled with their performance and demanded smarter droids. Count Dooku commissioned the IG-100 Battle droids and had them programmed them with the skills of 100 swordsman. Grievous again was appalled at their skills and had them programmed according to his own movements and skills. The Banking Clan kept their promise and took over the debt of the Kaleesh and Grievous became an efficient enforcer."

"Through his actions The Banking Clan seized overdue payments on Ord Mantell and received Phult Designing Systems as a subsidiary. Soon Grievous heard of the Huk desecrating a Kaleesh ceremonial ground and the Republic's inaction against this atrocity. Grievous returned to his Kaleesh warriors and abandoned his contract with the Banking Clan to take up arms against the Huk. San Hill was disappointed in this and even considered assassinating the Kaleesh warlord though he feared his reprisal if he survived the attempt. San Hill conspired with Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis, and Darth Sidious to force Grievous into a permanent servant. Grievous and his elites boarded a ship named Martyr and headed for the Huk home world."

"Unknown to the group the Separatists had placed an ion bomb on board. The bomb went off destroying the ship and killing the Kaleesh elites though Grievous' pod was rigged to allow him to escape. The hit into the water did a great deal of damage to Grievous' body but even with all of his limbs destroyed and most of his body damaged Grievous still lived."

"Dooku found him and took him to a private facility, determined to get the fearsome warrior to swear complete loyalty to him but Grievous didn't want to. His cellmate was a Jedi that Dooku had captured and Grievous hated that man more than anything as that Jedi had surrendered and offered his own men in exchange for not being killed. Wanting to kill that Jedi Grievous told Dooku that if they rebuilt his body and let him kill the Jedi then he would swear undying loyalty to Dooku."

"The count agreed to it and had Grievous' machine like body built, with the brain, organs, and eyes from the Kaleeshan's original body placed into it. The count even gave the General his first lightsaber to use to kill the Jedi and, after slaying the coward, Grievous took the man's lightsaber from his corpse. When the General went to give both lightsabers the count told him to keep them both, an important gesture as the lightsaber was an extension of one's self. Over time the General came to see Dooku almost like a father and the reverse was also true."

"But after Obi-Wan here killed his first body Grievous' mind lived on as it had been downloaded into a server and was to be the main system for some battle station the Empire is trying to build. I copied it to my servers and deleted the Empire's copy, building him a new body so that he can get revenge on the empire as it was the Emperor who urged Darth Vader to kill Dooku."

Pausing to take in a breath he looked around to gauge everyone's reactions he noticed Obi-Wan seemed to be wary but looked to be studying the force for what to feel about it and Luke was looking sympathetic, a situation he'd have to ask about later. "So what is the situation Captain?" the General asked him, the man's rasping cough still persisting even with the cloned pieces of what was still organic in Grievous' old body.

"The empire killed Luke's family, they were good friends of mine." He said darkly "We're taking them to Alderan and then…we join the Rebellion. It's time to take the fight directly to the Empire like we've been planning." At his words, Grievous and Greybok let out eager roars while the rest of his crew saluted him. "Juno prepare to enter warp speed," he ordered his pilot "we have a mission to complete."

"Yes sir." One of his few female officers said eagerly, sliding into the pilot seat as punched in the coordinates, "Warp speed ready captain."

"Punch it."

-Omake-

-Tonks-

Sighing the young Metamorphomagus sat in what used to be her room with her parents, the only thing left being a chair as she stared at a photo album she had found while going through her things. She was moving into a small apartment with a few other rookie Aurors now that she had been accepted into the program and her full training was to start in a few days.

Each page of the album showed pictures of her and her friends laughing, smiling, being happy. It served as a positive boost which was something she had sorely needed. A few weeks before, at the end of the Boy-Who-Lived's first year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had said that Voldemort might be around as a shade and would attempt to get a body to come back. The entire country had taken a darker outlook since then and even her gaining admission into the Auror corps had failed to bring her the joy she had originally felt.

As she thought about her dream job she took a moment to really think about why she had wanted to be an Auror originally but it didn't hit her until she looked at one of the pictures from her first year, showing her and a little black hair Gryffindor, waving cheerfully at the camera. It took her a moment to remember the name of the boy, "H-Harry," it hit her in a flash "Harry Potter." The lost son of the Potter family…the one who had run away to find somewhere he was cared for.

Her fingers flew as she turned through the pages of the Album, looking for more and more pictures of the boy she had somehow forgotten, pausing at each one she found to take them in, the memories of the time she spent with him slowly returning. As she went through the years the pictures of them showed them always being happy together but then, partway through the fourth year…they just stopped. Frowning she looked harder but he never showed up next to her in any more pictures but how could the boy who encouraged her to be an auror in the first place just vanish.

Any time he showed up in a picture after that it was always with him just being in the background, never in the main focus itself. Setting aside the album she rushed over to one of her boxes in the hallway and pulled out her stack of journals, finding the ones from fourth year as she tried to find any one that might explain why they had stopped being friends as he just couldn't remember it. Finally she found some entries that she thought were around the right time and read:

 _September 27_ _th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Harry asked me out earlier today, he was so cute when he got flustered! I've never really thought about him like that, he's always just been one of my closest friends but I decided to give it a shot. We're going to go have dinner at a restaurant in Hogsmede since it was a Hogsmede weekend and we're allowed to go to the village at any point during the day even if the teachers only tell you about their 'pre approved time slots'._

 _October 12_ _th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just bought a dress for my date with Harry on the twentieth and I can't wait to see his jaw drop when he sees me in it. I also heard that his parents are planning to throw a party for his little brother and my family might end up getting invited._

 _October 21_ _st_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just got back from the party the Potter family threw for Marcus and it was amazing! The food was to die for and the music was awesome! I even got to meet Madame Bones, the head of the DMLE and when she heard about me wanting to be an Auror she said she couldn't wait to look over my application after I take my NEWTs! Nothing could have made yesterday better!_

She froze at that passage as she realized that she had blown off someone who was clearly a good friend for a party that she didn't think he had even been invited to. Flipping through she could only find two other passages that mentioned Harry in them.

 _December 3_ _rd_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Harry hasn't talked to me in over a month and I don't know why. He hardly talks at all anymore, only answering questions in class and giving blunt answers if anyone talks to him directly. I went to approach him and he…the look he gave me was so cold, his eyes looked as if I'd stabbed him in the back but I don't know why, what did I do?_

 _June 4_ _th_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've officially had it with Harry Potter. He hasn't spoken to me once since October and hasn't even bothered to apologize for ignoring me all this time. If he wants to toss away a friend like me fine, then that's his loss. I don't need him, I'm going to be the most amazing Auror England's ever seen!_

Dropping the journal back into the box she shakily sealed it all up and apparated to her small one bedroom apartment, her fellow rookies in the other apartments on her hall. Dropping the boxes she collapsed onto her bed and sobbed herself to sleep as she finally remembered one of her closest friends…and realized the mistakes she had made to drive him away.

Throughout her dreams that night she saw flashes of Harry with beautiful women, she saw him fighting in epic battles, commanding armies, being a Hero. When she finally woke up she had new determination within her. The Goblin's had reported that Harry Peverell's soul orb, which all bank members had, hadn't gone dark so he was still alive. She would find Harry, she would bring him home, and she would fix what she broke and hope that maybe he would still want her like he did before.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: To those interested I've recently set an account on a website to try and put my foot into the door of making writing a career, a link can be found on my facebook page since Fanfiction won't let me put the name of the website here** **. Hopefully if it goes well I can start writing more for both fanfictions and the original works I have planned.**

Shadow of the Force

Chapter 7

-Harry-

"Alright, follow me." He told Luke and Obi-Wan "I'll show you to an area you can rest while we make the journey."

"I'm surprised to see Grievous possessing lightsabers," Obi-Wan said carefully as they moved to the officer's lounge "especially ones that I know he didn't have before."

"All the offices have sabers." Oola spoke up, snorting in derision as she pulled out a small dagger sized saber and activated it, showing the black smoky blade, before shutting it back off "I personally use this and a light whip."

"That requires prodigious control over the force." The old man's eyes were searching, probing for answers.

"If you want to ask something then come out and say it old timer." He said, not appreciating the way the old Jedi was acting, "And if you even think of using the force on my crew I will blast you out the airlock."

"How many of your officers can use the Force?" Luke asked curious excitement coursing through his friend and bubbling out in an infectious air.

"Myself, Oola, Galen, and Maris." He listed off "None of the others showed any real aptitude for the force when we checked even if the other officers carry lightsabers."

"Those are Jedi Weapons." Obi-Wan said, clearly unhappy about the situation of non-Jedi carrying the sabers.

"They're weapons." Galen said coldly, his second in command walking with them "The Jedi have no monopoly on death so far as I know."

"Is this how you knew to trust me when we first met?" Luke asked, redirecting the conversation to safer waters "And where did you learn how to use it anyway?"

"Good deduction Luke," he told his friend with a smile "and I'm self-taught, Oola trained under me, Maris' master was one of the surviving Jedi who was killed a few years ago, and Galen…" he trailed off, not sure how to say the situation without making the old man even more suspicious.

"We don't know who trained me." Galen sighed "Harry found me, Juno, and Proxy near the wreckage of my old ship. It had been blasted by something and while Juno and I remembered some things, like each other, most of our memories were gone. Even still though my muscles retained and I was quickly able to pick up the force again."

"I assume you follow the code of the Jedi." The Old man said in a stern voice, sounding irritatingly like an infuriating old Headmaster.

"What's the Jedi Code?" Luke asked, looking lost even as the once farm boy was clearly noting the divides forming in the group.

"There is no emotion, there is Peace. There is no ignorance, there is Knowledge. There is no passion, there is Serenity. There is no chaos, there is Harmony. There is no death, there is The Force." Maris rattled of dispassionately from next to Galen. Obi-Wan seemed comforted by hearing the old code the man had lived by, Luke seemed wary.

"That sounds…" Luke struggled to find the right word to describe the way of the Jedi.

"It's ridiculous." He snorted, ignoring the old man's upset glare "The code we follow, is that." He pointed to a plaque above the door to the officer's lounge.

"Peace is a lie, there is only Passion." Luke read off "Through passion, I gain Strength. Through strength, I gain Power. Through power, I gain Victory. Through victory, my chains are broken, The Force shall free me."

"That is the Sith Code." Obi-Wan said, the man reaching for his lightsaber.

"It used to be." He nodded in calm agreement, unfazed by the man moving to draw a weapon "The Sith of this day and age are obsessed with power through Hatred and Anger, they do not follow this code. We on the other hand recognize the merits of this code. We embrace our emotions, embrace life. We find a cause, whether it be one we struggle against together or fight to overcome alone, and we work to become strong enough to make our goals reality."

"You must not listen to him Luke," Obi-Wan cautioned, "emotions are dangerous. Sadness can lead to anger, anger to hate, hate to suffering, and suffering in the end leads to the dark side."

"We are living beings old timer," he told the man who was raised to be loyal to a brain washing cult "we can't force away our emotions, our feelings, that just makes them fight with even greater ferocity to come out. Peace is important but one can have emotions and be at peace. Ignorance? To some there is the saying Ignorance is Bliss but Knowledge is Power. No one can know everything, ignorance in something isn't a weakness but a chance to learn from another and grow closer to them, strengthening your bonds with your fellow man."

They entered the lounge, Galen, Marris, and Oola sitting a short way away as he spoke to Luke and Obi-Wan, one listening with rapt attention while the other one seemed unable to turn away "Serenity is a wonderful feeling, a wonderful state of being, but without passion life lacks meaning. Passion is what drives us onward, what gives us the motivation and strength to carry on. Harmony is necessary for life but so is Chaos if one's life must not only stay in balance but not stagnate. And Death, death isn't something to be feared, but simply something that comes for all one day. I live my life so that when I die, I can die with a smile on my face and my heart full of the love of those around me."

"But…but the Sith, they give into their emotions and look what they've done to the galaxy!" Obi-Wan was grasping for straws, his world view likely being shaken from the years of guilt and pain at the loss of the order along with his own words now.

"Peace is a lie Obi-Wan," he said softly "you can't force Peace, it has to be chosen and there will always be those who seek war. And as I said, being at peace is important but Passion is what lets us advance as a society and as people. Tell me Obi-Wan, were you overjoyed when you were selected to join the Jedi order?"

"I…I was happy, yes." The old man said cautiously, having not connected what he was saying.

"Did you work hard, eager to earn your place in that order?"

"Of course I did." Obi-Wan said, somewhat affronted.

"And in the end, when your hard work made you a Jedi Knight, did you feel liberated?"

"I can never forget the feeling." The old Jedi admitted "Why are you asking me these things?"

"Your passion for the Jedi Order," he held up a finger "because of that passion you strived to gain strength in the Jedi arts." He raised a second finger "That gave you power over the force and over yourself." A third finger "upon your victory of becoming a Jedi Knight you felt liberated, felt free thanks to the force." His last two fingers went up "The five tenets of my code. Passion, Strength, Power, Victory, and the Force Itself." Obi-Wan's eyes went out of focus, the man lost in his own thoughts as he struggled to counter the arguments that had just been laid out.

"We have some quarters through that door." Galen told the pair, nodded to a door behind Luke and Obi-Wan "you can rest there and in the morning, we'll begin."

"Wait begin?" Luke asked quickly, even as Obi-Wan walked robotically to the quarters to think over what had been said "Begin what?"

"Your training in how to use the force of course." Maris grinned.

-Omake-

-Sirius-

Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," the drunken voice of one Sirius black resounded through the attic of Number Twelve Grimmuald place, rain pouring down outside the window while a bottle of Firewhisky sloshed in his hand "Happy Birthday dear Harry," tears started pouring down the man's face "Happy Birthday to you." Throwing his head back, the Lord of the House of Black took a big draught from the bottle, coughing harshly as the liquid burned his throat, wisps of fire coming from his mouth thanks to the drink.

"Happy birthday kid." Moving to take another swig from the bottle he paused when he caught his reflection in the glass, when he saw the broken man looking back at him. His eyes were red and puffy, bloodshot veins almost permanent on him now, framed by long hair that hung around a sallow face.

Ever since Harry had walked through the veil he had let himself go, estranged himself from the Potter family in general. He had never agreed with the focusing on Marcus, on favoring one child over another. It had reminded him too much of what his parents had done when he was a kid, focusing on Regulus or his cousins more than him as he didn't suit their ideals. It had caused a major fight between him and James when he had made the comparison to try and get them to pay more attention to Harry.

"Marcus needs the training and attention!" James had insisted "Dumbledore says You-Know-Who isn't really gone and that Marcus' power comes from love. We need to make sure Marcus is as loved as possible."

"Love." Sirius spat, remembering those words, before giving a yell and throwing the bottle at the wall in anger, shards of glass flying upon impact "They spoiled Marcus worse than a Malfoy." He had tried pointing out that they didn't have to stop loving Marcus, or treat him any less, but to actually give Harry attention.

"And look where we are now." He gave a drunken chuckle at that, having learned from the potters and Dumbledore about Voldemort's announcement to Marcus about how Harry had been the true boy-who-lived. "They should have paid more attention." He snickered, finding the situation morbidly amusing in his drunken state. He had known about Harry's intelligence and power, of the great things Harry was able to do. He had made sure that several books were put in Harry's path, including the ritual book that gave Harry his 'technomancy'. The one thing he hadn't expected was Harry's plan with the veil.

"The one time I'm as blind as James," he cried "is when he needed me most." He had asked Lily where Harry was that night because he had something special to tell his godson. Now that Harry was graduated and of age, therefore no longer fully dependent on his parents, he had decided to offer Harry a better life. He had gone to Gringotts and had Harry officially declared the heir Black. With Harry graduated James couldn't do anything to make Harry's life harder and Sirius had been looking forward to telling Harry what he had done, something that only Harry could reverse by telling Gringotts within a week of the decision that he didn't want the position or if he himself revoked it as the Lord Black.

"Stay safe Harry," he pleaded to the world, knowing his godson was still alive somewhere thanks to the family magic having not removed him from the position as Heir Black "I beg you," he pleaded to whatever higher power there might be "keep him safe. Let him be happy." That night, through the fog of Firewhisky, his dreams were filled with Harry surrounded by those who cared for him, a family that his beloved godson had made on his own and who would always stand by him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A note to people about the Omakes. I use both canon and non-canon Omakes. Non-canon ones are just little snippets that are there for amusement, little things about humorous ways a situation could have gone. The Canon ones, such as those already used in this story, are an actual part of the story but separate from the main body as they don't pertain to Harry's current situation in the world of Star Wars.**

 **AN2: The idea for the lightsabers is that in the original VHS of episode 4 the blades for the lightsabers looked extremely wavy, hence this snippet.**

Shadow of the Force

Chapter 8

-Harry-

Standing inside the officer's lounge he looked at the doors to where Luke and the old man were asleep, "Marris, go wake up Luke." He ordered "Galen, get the old man. It's training time." Smirking at him the two nodded, looking forward to ripping the two from the pleasant clutch of sleep. Moments later two yells carried out from the rooms, one old and indignant and the other young and mortified.

"Harry," Oola attempted to chide him but was unable to hide her amusement "you know Luke was crushing on Marris, that was just mean."

"Funny though," he gave an unrepentant shrug "I'm not sure whether Luke is lucky or unlucky that Marris is still as dense as a Jedi about romance." Oola's only response was a roll of her eyes as her fellow officers exited the guests' rooms.

"The old timer said they'd meet us at the training room." Galen chuckled, patting the little white and blue R2 unit's head "This little guy can show them the way." Nodding the four made their way to the large room covered in blast shields, the still tired duo of Luke and Obi-Wan following in a few minutes later under the cheerful guidance of R2-D2.

"Alright," Harry asked, turning to face Luke as the old man eased into a chair "do you have your own lightsaber yet?" nodding proudly Luke pulled out a silver rod and activated it, a wavering blue beam burning into existence. "Turn that thing off now!" he yelled, startling Luke and Obi-Wan as the young farm boy quickly shut off the old weapon.

"W-what's wrong?" Luke stammered out, his young friend having rarely if ever heard him yell.

"That thing clearly hasn't been taken care of." Moving quickly, he took the lightsaber from Luke's hands and walked over to a wall safe "And I'm not going to risk the explosion this thing could cause due to it not being maintained. We'll fix it up later if you still want to use it," placing his hand on a scanner he opened the safe that popped open "for now you'll use one of these." Placing the old lightsaber inside he grabbed one of the several others inside the safe and tossed it to Luke "It's close enough in size to the other one so changing back won't be that big of a problem."

Nodding, still somewhat shaken by the unexpected shout, Luke activated the black beamed lightsaber, this one's blade solid and unwavering as it let out it's smoke like aura. "How's it feel?" Marris asked as Luke got a feel for the powerful weapon "Well balanced?"

"It's perfect." Luke grinned, as giddy as a child at the prospect of the imminent training.

"Wait till you make your own that's truly connected to you," he chuckled "anyway, onto your training. There are several forms of lightsaber combat and I'll be showing you parts from Soresu, a primarily defensive style, and a variation of Vaapad, a highly offensive style. It will be up to you to choose a style to focus on above all or to do as most of us do and follow the universal way."

"The what?" the old man asked, speaking up for the first time. At the mention of Vaapad, something the Jedi had forbidden to use, the man had clearly been displeased but held his tongue for the time, much to his surprise. Confusion was apparently too much for his silence as the befuddled old Jedi spoke up.

"It's a concept from my home world," Harry explained "where there were several forms of unarmed combat. A pair of masters decided that the best form of combat isn't an existing style but for each individual user to make their own style. It has to be tailored to them, designed just for their own build and personality, with pieces taken from all other styles. It has its faults, that being that it isn't a set style a master can train you in and be able to readily gauge your progress and in that way, it is lesser than other styles. At the same time however, it is harder to predict as there are no set motions or techniques for it to learn and counter making the user unpredictable."

Luke was star eyed and eager at that description while Obi-Wan was thoughtful, "An interesting philosophy. I'm partial to my own style but I can see the wisdom in your method." The old man gave him a wry smile "If it weren't for the protests from these old bones I'd rather enjoy challenging you myself to see how it does."

"Just don't push yourself too far old timer," he grinned "Luke still needs you around."

"So, this Vaapad thing," Luke spoke up, turning the lightsaber off as a precaution "why a variation, why not the original?"

"The original Vaapad was known to corrupt those who used it," Obi-Wan educated "it involved a constant and sizeable stream of the force from the user along with the user needing to relish not only winning the fight but the act of fighting itself. It is the most vicious of all lightsaber forms, filled with fury and malice. I'm not sure how you would have adapted it apart from the way of the once Jedi Master Mace Windu who drew upon the rage of the user's opponent."

"All accurate," he nodded, mentally snickering as Luke and Obi-Wan both looked surprised at his agreement "but my adaption is different from that of Master Windu. Both versions of Vaapad known to the Jedi involved malice and rage. For the original they had tried to use the constant rage and malice but control it to keep themselves. Master Windu drew upon the malice of others but that too was dangerous. My way is in part because I do not divide the force into light and dark. The force is neither, it simply is. Much like a lightsaber it is neither good nor evil, it is the user who falls into those categories. I pour raw passion into the connection to the force. I pour righteous anger, a drive to win, a drive to protect, my will to survive. Raw rage is what makes the original Vaapad so corruptive."

"I…will wait and see." Obi-Wan clearly didn't' like the concept but after the argument the night before the man likely didn't want to rush in blindly about things.

"Now that lightsaber is good for training against droids to deflect blasters or to use in an actual fight. For sparring and training we use these." Moving to a stand he grabbed a couple of lightsabers with a royal purple band around the hilt, tossing one to Luke who activated it to find a much duller blade "These will sting and stun but won't cut through anyone."

"Sweet." Luke grinned "Now what do we start wi-Ah!" reacting quickly Luke brought his saber up to black a slash he delivered to the young farm boy.

"Good reflexes." He complimented cheerfully, giving the practice saber a loose spin "We'll be focusing on defense to begin with as keeping you alive is more important at the current moment. Now let's see what you can do on your own." With that he began a flurry of strikes upon the panicking farm boy.

"Arm up!" a yelp was the response.

"Your stance is too wide!" the sound of a practice saber zapping against flesh punctuated his remark.

"Actually try blocking!" on and on in continued as the audience laughed at the sight of a rookie being put through the ropes.

-Omake-

-Marcus-

Harry.

That one name had been on the lips of everyone he knew ever since the fiasco with the mirror and Voldemort revealing the truth. Scowling he looked down at his finger, at the heir's ring of the Potter family which Harry had left behind. "I don't deserve this." He sighed, taking the ring off and placing it on the wardrobe in front of him.

Right now, he was in his brother's old room, looking through it as his parents argued downstairs with others about what should be done with the current situation about Voldemort. There had been a divide growing between what had once been a solid faction under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore. One side still held an unwavering faith in the ancient wizard, seeing him as the best hope for facing the inevitable return of Voldemort.

The other group, of which one Nymphadora Tonks was a member of, was of the opinion that Dumbledore brought their current situation upon them. They knew of his brother's departure and survival, given that the position of Heir black still belonged to him much to Malfoy's displeasure, and were focused on recovering Harry. Tonks had recently gone through her old journals and realized that she had been good friends with Harry for the first few years of Hogwarts but that their friendship had ended partway through. The metamorph had insisted that someone must have memory charmed her to forget something like she had, although she refused to say exactly what the full situation was, but no one could find any traces of any such magic.

"They're all fools." He scowled angrily, before letting it out with a sigh, "And I'm one of the biggest." Dumbledore wasn't the answer, the man's time had long since passed and he was no longer fit to lead the wizarding world. At the same time though the man wasn't some sort of evil mastermind, manipulating things to ruin the life of one person nobody thought important.

"I can see why you left Harry." He let out a strained chuckle, trailing his hands across the spines of his brother's old books. That was true, after his world had been brought crumbling down by Voldemort and his parents spent all their time planning with Dumbledore he had been left alone in the manor, alone with just his thoughts. For hours he had spent remembering his past, remembering what he could of his older brother and he began to see why Harry had left, "We didn't deserve you."

Stopping at one book he glanced at it, the spine feeling different from the rest. Glancing he saw it was a plain leather journal. Unable to resist the siren's call of his curiosity Marcus opened it, flipping through the pages. It was a list of theories, spell concepts, exercise plans, potion recipes. Seeing it all his eyes hardened.

"I may not be prophesied to kill Voldemort." His voice was horse as he closed the journal with a snap "He may very well kill me in the end." Shoving the journal into his pocket he strode back to his own room with renewed purpose "But I'll be damned if I just roll over and take it. If that bastard wants to kill me then he'll have to fight for it." Getting to his room he dropped to the ground and started doing push ups like he saw listed in Harry's workout regiment in the journal.

"One…two…three."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The winner of the Poll regarding 'Son of the Moon' will be revealed in the next update of that story.**

 **AN2: The next Poll, regarding which Harry Potter story will be the next focus, is already up on my profile page.**

Shadow of the Force 9

Chapter 9

-Dumbledore-

"Where did I go wrong Nicholas?" the Ancient headmaster asked his old friend and mentor, the two sharing a brandy and trying to enjoy some time together before the Flamell family dies out with its two most renowned members.

"You couldn't have seen this coming Albus," the ancient Alchemist sighed, refilling their glasses "no-one could have. You weren't alone in guessing what the 'power he knows not' could have been." Sighing in acknowledgment Dumbledore sipped his drink, remembering that very instance. Years ago, he and Nicholas had been part of a group of Wizards, dedicated to serving the light and helping their brother members around the world with keeping the Dark at bay. The group had poured over Sibyl's prophecy and decided that given Voldemort's origin and capacity for hate perhaps magic fueled by love would be the counter needed to stop the snake faced monstrosity.

With Voldemort's first fall he had given the groups theory to Lily and James, that the power of prophecy might come from love, to ensure that Marcus had what was needed to stop the Dark Lord one day. To have love, training, and a good heart.

"I just never expected them to neglect young Harry," he sighed, running a hand down his face "I thought better of the both of them." He had intended to aide in Marcus' training in the beginning and had he done so then he might well have noticed how Harry was treated. He would have if one of the other members of his group hadn't had their own Dark Lord problem he needed to help with. By the time that situation had been handled and the Dark Lord put down, for good, Harry had already given up on getting attention and so the situation passed right under his ancient crooked nose.

"How are they handling the news?" Nicholas asked before coughing, the man's body failing him with the loss of the elixir of life.

"Lily and James still have their faith in me but perhaps it is too much faith. They don't seem to acknowledge that what they did was wrong. Sirius has been drowning his sorrows in Firewhisky since young Harry left. Remus has become something of a hermit and is refusing all contact with anyone."

Nicholas sighed, throwing back his drink with a gulp and a shiver, "They held such promise too, I had rather hoped they might one day join our little brotherhood against the Dark."

"We both did Nicholas," refilling his mentor's drink he continued "Tonks has disappointed me more than I could have expected. A few weeks ago, she went to St. Mungos ward for obliviations and said she believed someone had used mind magics to influence her decisions and eventually forget her friendship with young Harry."

"Did they find anything?" Nicholas asked, likely already having guessed the answer.

"Nothing, no sign of any mind magic used against her. These people have found spells over a decade old so ones less than five would have been easy to find. Best I can guess from what I know is that she was blinded by opportunities and her own dreams along with the fact that Harry wasn't willing to forgive and forget. Despite what the healers found though she refuses to accept it and is insisting that I memory charmed her to try and make Harry's life miserable."

"Blaming everyone but herself." Nicholas groaned, far from impressed with the young witch "What about Marcus though? How's he handling all this, not well I assume."

"You would assume wrong actually." Chuckling softly at his old friend's surprise, Dumbledore continued "From what I've seen Marcus has taken all of this in stride. I believe he spent the time since the revelation from Voldemort to do some self-discovery and now seems determined to improve himself. While I know he might not have welcome my aide or advice I was able to sneak a few books of spells and such onto his path that will hopefully help."

"At least part of the next generation has their head on straight." Nicholas raised up a glass "To the next generation, to the hope that they can fix our mistakes and don't ruin the world with their own."

"Here's hoping." He echoed, tapping his glass to his mentor's as they drank, Nicholas unable to hold all of the drink down. "How long do you have left?"

"A year or two at the least," Nicholas coughed, whipping his mouth tiredly "no more than five though before Perenelle and I are off to the next great adventure."

"I will miss you my friend." tears pooled at the corners of his eyes as he gave his friend's should a squeeze, "No matter how long you live, how many times you go through it, the pain of losing a friend never changes."

"We both knew this day would one day come," Nicholas gave a dry laugh "after so many centuries I think it's finally time I should move on, regardless of the stone's loss. What of you, what do you plan to do given what's going on?"

"I…I think I should begin the steps to my retirement." Easing back into a chair he winced as his old bones protested movement "I've been at this game for too long Nicholas, been doing too much. The Wizenagamot, the ICW, Hogwarts, and leading Britain's Light against the Dark for these decades? It's too much to handle anymore. I think I'll give up the political positions and focus on being a Headmaster until this war is over, maybe offer what I can to young Marcus to help his training. After that," he gave a tired smile "Alchemist Dumbledore does have a nice ring to it, I suppose."

"That it does my young friend," Nicholas Flamell chucked and leaned back, eyes closed "that it does."

-Luke-

"I…hate…you…" the once farm boy wheezed in agony, his every muscle protesting so much as breathing as he lay on the cold metal floor of the ships training area, the others chuckling down at his suffering.

"Oh, you wound me." Harry chuckled the raven-haired monster in human form sat down, whipping away the thin layer of sweat upon his brow "Truly you do. Why if your skill with a saber was as viscous as your tongue you might be able to give me a paper cut."

"Ignore them," Marris smirked, causing a flush to appear on his cheeks, thankfully hidden thanks to his exhaustion "you did well for your first time. And the only ones I've seen keep up with Harry in lightsaber combat are Galen and Grievous but those two are just as much monsters in combat as Harry is."

"It's me being a monster that's kept us alive more often than not Marris." Harry pointed out seriously "And it's going to be needed if we're going to war against the empire fully now."

"Do you mean to simply hunt Imperial vessels, their supply lines and smaller outposts?" Old Ben asked the group "Or join the resistance?"

"Depends on what we feel after we meet the resistance." Galen shrugged "If we feel they're just as bad as the empire then we'll-" before he could find out just what the group would do all those in the room collapsed, their knees giving out from underneath them.

"What _was_ that?" Luke demanded, having felt something even if not to the extent the other force sensitives in the room had.

"A great disturbance in the force." Oola shivered, clutching her arms as if she was freezing as Harry pulled her into an embrace "As if billions of voices were crying out in fear, in desperation, in panic…only to be snuffed out in an instant."

Luke watched as Harry forced himself to his feet and over to an intercom panel "Juno!" the captain barked into it "I want you to pull us out of hyper speed a click before we reach Alderan. I'll be taking the rogue shadow along with a few of the others to the planet from there. I want the forgotten Squadron ready for deployment as a precaution."

"Has there been a development captain?" the voice of Galen's wife asked through the intercom, sounding nervous at the drastic change of plans.

"There was a disturbance in the force, something colossal happened either at Alderan or close enough to it that I'm concerned. If my group and I give the order or lose communication for more than half an hour without a good reason then bring in the Calvary to get us back out. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir." Was the only reply as the orders were relayed through the ship, the sound of troops moving beginning to echo throughout it as the soldiers within prepared for what could very well be the first battle of a war.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry about how long it took to get this chapter posted, it just really didn't want to be written.**

 **AN2: Shadow of the Force won the poll to be the focus in the next story. Now I'm making a new rule that the same story can't be picked twice in a row. I'll still do Shadow of the Force as the next one, but it won't be the option on the next poll.**

Shadow of the Force

Chapter 10

-Harry-

Feeling their lift come to a stop he began walking forward, exiting into the main hangar where the forgotten squadron was mobilizing, soldiers rushing about to prepare weapons and ships. "I want everyone armed and ready for this," he ordered the group behind him as they approached the weapons lockers "if you're coming then you're going to be ready to fight and, if need be, kill."

"Kill?" Luke gulped out, the farm boy not sure if he could accept the idea of taking another's life.

"This is war kid," Galen grunted, grabbing a blaster side arm to take "if you plan to be at the forefront you're going to have to take someone's life eventually. Best decide now if you want to stick with us in the thick of combat or do something else with your life."

"The Jedi way is to be a peace keep-" Obi Wan began to lecture before being cut off with a silencing spell.

"Old man, not now." He said seriously as the elderly Jedi panicked at suddenly being unable to talk "You can give me more opportunities to destroy your beliefs later. Right now, we don't need lies, hypocrisy, or anything else that isn't related to the mission. Understand?" when Obi Wan gave a reluctant nod the spell was lifted.

"Alright, Old man, you're coming with me, Galen, and Luke if he chooses to. We'll leave the droids here for now in case it's a trap or a major threat, so the Empire doesn't get their hands on them. Grab a weapon and be ready to move out." Taking a step towards one of the Rogue Shadows he glanced back "And if I have to hear some bullshit from you about how Jedi don't use blasters then I'll let you spend the rest of the journey locked in a supply closet where you can't bother me with any more stupid statements, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Was the surly response as the old man and Luke both grabbed blasters from the cage and followed Galen onto the ship.

"Juno," Harry spoke up as he and Galen took the pilots seats and began take off preparations "you hear me?"

"Loud and clear captain," Galen's wife spoke up through the intercom "I have the forgotten Squadron mobilized and ready for a rescue if needed. You get thirty minutes if things go silent, after that we're coming to get you and we'll bring hell with us." Nodding he let Juno and Galen use the private channel to say any 'personal' things they wanted to before the mission as he went to Luke and Obi-Wan who were getting familiar with their new blasters.

"This is a serious mission you two," he said seriously "our lives could be lost if things go wrong. If I give an order then you're both to obey without question, hesitation could cost us everything. Ready?" the two nodded, and in each Harry, saw something different. In Luke he saw the makings of a man who could become a great Hero and soldier. In Obi-Wan Harry saw an old soldier, ready for one last battle to end the fight that should have been nothing more than a memory.

"Ready for light speed captain!" Galen's voice came from the front as he joined his first mate at the controls.

"Punch it." He ordered, the world blurring around them as the Rogue Shadow shot off like a shooting star. "We should arrive at Alderan is fifteen minutes!" he called back to the others "Be ready to move if we have threats present." There were no words spoken as the ship continued on, the atmosphere tense as the only sounds were the mechanical noises of the ship, a passive feed to the Citadel continuously kept up.

"Alright, we're exiting light speed in three…two…one!" he pulled back on the lever as the ship slowed down, "Shit!" Harry exclaimed, yanking on the controls to avoid crashing headlong into an asteroid, rubble and stone everywhere around them in what should have been the space around Alderan.

"Where's the planet?!" Galen exclaimed as they dodged stones, Luke and Obi-Wan rushing up to see the massive asteroid field that shouldn't have been there.

"We just dodged it." He said grimly as they escaped the dense field, seeing empty space where once had been one of the most peaceful planets in the galaxy "The Planet's been destroyed." A light on the control panel flashed red as the ship shook, their shields taking a blow from an imperial T-Fighter that shot away.

"At least we know the culprits now," Galen snarled, warming up the weapons systems "hang on!" they shot after the small T-fighter, firing blasts at the two-man shuttle ship. "Juno," Galen tried contacting his wife only for static to come back, "Juno! Do you copy?"

"Is something blocking the transmission?" Luke asked confused.

"We need to leave, now!" Obi-Wan said, looking about for whatever could be blocking their communication signals.

"Can't!" Harry grunted, struggling to turn the ship against whatever force held it "They have us in a tractor beam!" giving up on that he rushed to another panel and began putting in commands "Ejecting escape pods, trajectories random," he muttered to himself as he typed away frantically at the computer "deleting all files regarding the movements of the citadel and her crew, all access codes, and initiating the Blackbriar protocol."

"The what?" Luke asked confused as Galen gave a savage grin.

"A series of false files and codes that replace the real ones should they be deleted. As the icing on the cake it unleashes a series of massive digital viruses into the ships system so that when the empire scans the ships systems they'll upload dozens if not hundreds of adapting viruses into their network. They'll manage to delete them all eventually, but it'll slow them down for a bit."

"So, we're going to a base on that moon?" Luke asked, looking over his and Gamlen's shoulders to state out the window.

"Moon?" Harry asked confused "What moon? Alderan never had…a…moon." He turned and saw the massive structure that he recognized. "That's an Imperial battle station," he cursed' I recognize the shape, it's the one they tried using Grievous' mind to operate. Everyone move!" he ushered them out of the cockpit as they got closer and closer to the massive battle station, it's hangar doors opening as the tractor beam pulled them in "Hide in here!" he shoved them into a small room and used a notice me not spell on the door before using the terminal in the room to access the security cameras.

The second the ship landed inside the station soldiers were prying at the door to the ship, forcing it open as Stormtroopers flooded inside, blasters aimed and ready to fire at anything that moved. Luke and Obi-Wan were openly confused at the stormtroopers walking past their room without commenting or searching it likely assumed it was a force mind trick as they remained silent. "No sign of any life forms." One Imperial officer said into a communicator "The ship's log does state however that all escape pods were jettisoned before capture. I'll have a team in here to search the ship for any signs of the droids and to check the system for any other information Lord Vader." He saw Obi-Wan stiffen at the name and mentally sighed, of course there had to be a Sith Lord on board the damned station.

"We need to get out of here," he whispered in case their voices carried out past the door "the lost squadron will be here in around forty minutes, but we won't be able to leave with that tractor beam up and running."

"I can deactivate it." Obi-Wan whispered back "Can you take out the guards in the control tower?" Nodding he used the terminal to see where the Stormtroopers were on the vessel. Sneaking out he returned with four unconscious imperial soldiers as the group stripped them of their armor and donned the new disguises, leaving the stunned soldiers locked in the hidden room as they exited the ship and the hangar. Watching Obi-Wan go one way they went another and to the control tower.

-Darth Vader-

"Lord Vader." Turning the Sith Lord saw one of Palpatine's precious officers standing there waiting to report "We've searched the ship top to bottom and found no signs of droids, it's possible they managed to flee in the escape pods. Some of our officers have failed to report back when called so it's possible some members of the ship managed to hide from our scanners and are now on the station. Your orders?"

"Do we have all the files from the ships mainframe?" he asked the officer, curious as to what his old apprentice was up to, the Rogue Shadow being recognizable even after all these years. Upon the Officer's stiff nod, he continued "Then destroy that ship, I don't want them escaping." When the Officer turned to leave he called out "And officer, tell your men to be cautious. If our intruders are who I'm thinking of then they are powerful in the force."

The man, one who lived in the time of the Jedi, paled at that and nodded, rushing off to give the orders. "My old master and my old apprentice," Vader chuckled darkly "the Force is indeed smiling upon me this day."


End file.
